Dangerous Gate (2017)
|venue=Ota Ward General Gymnasium |city=Tokyo, Japan |attendance=TBA |lastevent=Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival (2017) |event=Dangerous Gate |nextevent=Gate of Destiny (2017) |liveevent=y |lastevent2=Dangerous Gate (2016) |nextevent2=TBA }} The Dangerous Gate (2017) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event will take place on September 18, 2017, in Tokyo at the Ota Ward General Gymnasium and is the fifth annual event under the Dangerous Gate. The main event will feature a Open The Dream Gate Championship match between YAMATO and Masaaki Mochizuki. Other matches include Jimmy Kagetora against Yosuke Santa Maria for the for the Open The Brave Gate Championship, CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid) against MaxiMuM (Kotoka and Big R Shimizu) for the Open The Twin Gate Championship and the 5 Units Survival Race Losing Disbands match between Jimmyz and VerserK. Production Background The Dangerous Gate (2017) aired in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary was provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines who is set to defend the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Masaaki Mochizuki.]] The Dangerous Gate (2017) will be main evented by YAMATO defending the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Masaaki Mochizuki. During the 5 Units Survival Race Mochizuki pinned YAMATO to win a tag team match. Later he would challenge YAMATO for a title match. This followed up with Big R Shimizu (who pinned YAMATO during the King of Gate) also challenged YAMATO for a title match. On September 5, Mochizuki defeated Shimizu in a 1º contendership match to face YAMATO at Dangerous Gate. This will be the first time in almost three yaers that Mochizuki recieves a shot for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. who is set to defend the Open The Brave Gate Championship against Yosuke Santa Maria.]] For the Open The Brave Gate Championship match, on March 20 Jimmy Kagetora defeated El Lindaman in a tournament final to win the Open The Brave Gate Championship. After Kagetora defeated Flamita to retain his Open The Brave Gate Championship at the Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival, on August 8 at the Scandal Gate ppv, Flamita's Tribe Vanguard stablemate Yosuke Santa Maria attacked Kagetora and challenged him into a title match with the general manager Takayuki Yagi making the match official on August 26. In the Open The Twin Gate Championship match, August 11 Kotoka pinned one-half of the Open The Twin Gate Champions Dragon Kid. Then on September 5 Kotoka asked his MaxiMuM stablemate Big R Shimizu to challenge Kid and his partner CIMA for the Open The Twin Gate Championship at the Dangerous Gate, in which CIMA accpted the challenge. (left) and Jimmyz (right)|184x184px]] In the 5 Units Survival Race Losing Disbands match featured Jimmyz against VerserK. During the year of 2017, all units in Dragon Gate started to feuding with each other, per example the Jimmyz vs. MaxiMuM feud. After the 2017 Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival it started the 5 Units Survival Race, where all units faced each other in various matches. Thus led on September 16 after both Jimmyz and VerserK lost their respective matches, it was announced that both units would face each other in the Losing Disbands match. This situation happened in the past during the Generation Warfare period in Dragon Gate. Also during the 5 Units Survival Race VerserK's leader Shingo Takagi said that he wanted to bring to Dragon Gate their first Barbed Wire match to make the Dangerous Gate, dangerous and to see a new side of hell. Later on September 16, it was announced that unit disband match would be a no desqualification match in which every object is allowed unless the act is deemed overly excessive by the acting official. Other matches at Dangerous Gate 2017 include Gamma and Shachihoko BOY taking on Shun Skywalker and Hyou Watanabe, North Tribe 001 (BxB Hulk and Kzy) taking on Don Fujii and Jason Lee and MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and Ben-K) taking on Over Generation (Eita, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura). The full card of the event was announced on September 16. Matches Category:Events Category:Shows Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Dragon Gate Shows Category:Dragon Gate pay-per-view events